Hot springs and a night in a tree
by Polishing-Stars
Summary: I changed a couple things (spelling and such). Anyway, this is just a little, fluffy one-shot about Inuyasha and kagome. Please let me know what you think


Hello everyone! Ok, I changed a couple things in this and now it's a little better. Just a little. I'm going to try and work on my others fics and make them better. I was reading one of them the other day and I couldn't believe how bad it was. Anyway, hopefully that'll be done soon. Anyways…Oh. Do you read that book series, 'A series of unfortunate events' by Lemony Snicket? If you don't you should. That's where I got the whole fish statue thing ^_^ (don't ask). Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer:

*Inside a fish statue in the town of V.F.D.* 

P.S: Ok, I've got to be quite. I'm hiding from the evil lawyers that will make me renounce my claim on my wittle Inuyasha! *Hugs Inuyasha that's sitting beside her, and gets smacked by Kagome* 

Kagome: Back off bitch, he's mine! Now say it!"

P.S.: *Growls* 

Kagome: *Produces a bow and arrows* Say it or else!

P.S.: EEP! Fine! I don't own Inuyasha!

Kagome: *Prods her with an arrow* Or?

P.S.: Or any of the characters in this fan fiction!

Kagome: That's better! ^_^ 

Inuyasha: *Looks at Kagome affectionately* You're so hot when you're poking evil authors with arrows.

Kagome: Aw, how sweet Inuyasha! 

Kagome & Inuyasha: *Start making out*

P.S.: "………………….." O_o *Edges away*

~¤~ Hot springs and a night in a tree ~¤~

(Once again, I couldn't think of a better title…)

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night. She looked around at her friends. Sango was asleep not too far away, with Miroku lying beside her. No doubt he had moved over there once she fell asleep. She thought about waking Sango up, but then again, Miroku would most likely get it in the morning anyway. She looked up at the Tree where Inuyasha was supposedly sleeping. She craned her neck hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but she couldn't see through the thick branches. 

****

'Too bad.' She thought to herself. 'I always sleep better when I know he's there watching me.' She felt a little weird thinking like that, But inside, she knew it was true. She always felt safe when he was around. 

'In a way, he's like my guardian angel…except with cute doggy ears!' She giggled. She lay down again. She remembered the first time she saw him…and his ears…

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

((Ok, this isn't word-for-word, but it's been a long time since I've seen this episode. Forgive me. *Bows low and hits her head on the ground. Passes out*))

__

'Is that a boy?' She climbs over the tree roots until she's right in front of him. 'Is he sleeping? Whoa! Look at his ears! I think I wanna…touch 'em!' *TWEAK, TWEAK,. TWEAK, TWEAK, TWEAK, TWEAK.*

*Sigh* "Now that that's out of my system…"

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~

She giggled again. Just then, she felt a strong arm slip around her waist and pull her close to a warm figure that was lying beside her. 'What the…?' She turned her head as best she could. She caught a glimpse of silver hair and dog ears. A slight blush spread across her face. She smiled. 

"Inuyasha…?" She whispered. Unfortunately, she forgot about his acute sense of hearing. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked around. They came to rest on the blushing Kagome he held in his arms. His eye's widened. 'Oh shit!!' He thought. He quickly pulled away and jumped back a few feet. She was slightly disappointed he was gone. It felt nice to be close to him. 

"Um…I-I…" He stumbled over the words, glancing around nervously, purposely avoiding her eyes. She sat up.

"It's ok." She turned redder. There was a long, awkward silence. Kagome suddenly became very interested in the ground. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Half of him wanted to run and hide in a tree somewhere far away, and the other half just wanted to lie back down and go to sleep again with Kagome. 'Mmmm, that sounds good. Go back to sleep with soft, warm, silky, smooth Kagome. Mmm…Kagome…' He sighed.

Kagome looked up at him. His eyes were glazed over and a smile was tugging at his lips.

"Inuyasha? Are you…ok?" Kagome asked, snapping him back to reality. He jumped. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked her gruffly.

"Your eyes…they were kind of glazed over." She shrugged.

He growled deep in his throat, making her cringe. She opened her eyes and Inuyasha was gone. 'Where…?' She caught sight of a red coat and white hair moving away from camp at top speed. 'I wonder where he's going? And what was with his eyes? Hmmm…I wonder what he was thinking about. Oh well, I guess I better go find him.' Kagome sighed, and took off after him. She found him a while later at the hot springs about a half-mile from camp. She crouched down and peeked through the bushes. She saw Inuyasha soaking in a corner with his back to her. Kagome realized what she was doing. 'I think I've been around Miroku a little too long…' She watched as he dunked his head under the water, then came back up, his silvery hair plastered to his back. He pulled it over his shoulder, revealing fine-toned muscle. She took a sharp breath. 'Though I _can_ see why he does this…' She thought to herself. Inuyasha turned and leaned against the bank, and she gasped again. 'Eye candy with a brain…rare combination…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~~Earlier~~

Inuyasha made his way toward the hot springs they had passed earlier. 'Maybe a nice soak will make me feel better…' He was still really embarrassed. 'I just _had_ to lay by her didn't I?! God, that was embarrassing. I don't know how I'm going to go back there.' He reached his destination and stopped. He stripped and slid into the warm water. It came just above his hips. He sighed and closed his eyes. He breathed in the steam rising from the water. Feeling very relaxed, he put his arms over the side and leaned his chin on them, letting his mind drift. 

He and Kagome were sitting next to each other on a small cliff overlooking a lake, their legs dangling off the side. The setting sun was reflected in the lake and the sky was filled with pastel pink, purple and orange. She looked to Inuyasha.

"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Yes." He agreed. He looked at her. The sun outlined her form and she seemed to glow with a heavenly light. *She's so beautiful* She caught his eye and they stared at each other wistfully. They leaned in slowly, eyes half lidded… 

He was jolted awake by the sound of footsteps approaching. He tensed up, ready to fight, but then he caught Kagome's scent and he relaxed. He shook the remains of the dream from his head, and reached for his clothes. He figured he should get dressed before she got here, but her footsteps were closer now. He was out of time. 'Fortunately, the bubbles cover everything.' He thought. Her footsteps came right up to the bush, and then stopped. He expected her to come through it, however he heard her crouch down and the rustling of the leaves as she parted them. 'What the…?' He turned his back to her, pretending not to have noticed. 'Is she…_spying_ on me?' He wondered, half amused, half amazed that she had it in her. Just for the fun of it, he dunked his head under the water and came back up. He pulled his hair over his shoulder, revealing his fine-toned back, and smiled to himself when he heard her sharp intake of breath. 'This is going to be fun…' He turned around and leaned coolly on the bank, showing off his chiseled upper-body. He heard her gasp again. He shook his head slightly and chuckled to himself. 'Busted…' He thought. He looked directly at her.

"Like what you see Kagome?" He called, teasingly. 

"EEP!" She jumped surprised. 'Oh crap! He knew? Then…he was teasing me!' She thought. She started to stand, but her foot slipped on the wet grass, turning her ankle. She yelped in pain. She fell out of the bushes, her ankle twisted at an odd angle. 

'Oh crap…' Inuyasha thought. He started to get out, but then remembered he was naked, so he grabbed his pants and quickly shoved them on while still in the water. With one leap, he was at Kagome's side. He knelt and gathered her into his lap, being mindful of her ankle. She was slightly taken aback by this gesture, but that was soon replaced with embarrassment. She turned crimson at the fact that she was caught spying, not to mention his bare chest, or the fact that water, plus baggy pants make for a very revealing combination (( heh heh…)). She winced as a searing pain shot up her leg. 

"My ankle…" She choked out. He examined it carefully. 

"Well it's not broken…but it's defiantly twisted." He declared after a while. ((I know what you're thinking. Since when did Inuyasha become an expert on this sort of thing? I don't know, but he just did. ^_^))

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been spying on me." He said mockingly. She looked away from him and turned redder.

"Well, we better get you to Kaede." He said, sparing her the embarrassment, 'Though it's just so fun to see her squirm.' He started to walk off with her still in his arms.

"No! It's the middle of the night! I wouldn't want to wake her."

He stopped and looked at her doubtfully. 

"Don't worry. We can go first thing in the morning." She said reassuringly. 

"Well, if you're sure…" 

"I am."

He started to walk off.

"Um…Inuyasha?" He stopped. "Don't you need the rest of your clothes?"

He blushed. "Oh…yeah." He walked over to where his clothes were. He gathered them, and headed for camp again with Kagome in his arms. 

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I have legs you know." He blushed and set her down, but the minute he removed his arms, she fell. 

"Ouch…" She said rubbing her back. He growled, annoyed.

"I guess this means I have to carry you after all." He didn't leave her time to answer, just scooped her up, and headed for camp again. The truth was, he didn't mind carrying her, but it's not like he was about to tell her that. Once they were there, Inuyasha sat Kagome down gently at the base of a tree, while he pulled on his shirt and Fire rat fur. He picked her up again and walked towards her sleeping bag. 

"Here you go." He said. He pulled back the top layer and sat her down. Kagome tried to lie down, but whenever she moved, her ankle ended up under her, making for a very painful situation. Inuyasha watched as she winced and groaned. He sighed.

"That's it. You're sleeping with me tonight." He didn't leave her time to argue. He scooped her up, and jumped into the nearest tree. Her hurt leg hung loosely over the side, so her ankle wouldn't have to touch anything. Kagome looked down. They were pretty high up. What if she fell? Inuyasha must've noticed, because he wrapped his arms around her and said gruffly, "I won't let you fall." She smiled up at him. She shivered. It was pretty cold up here too. 

"You cold?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded. He took off his fire rat coat, and wrapped it around her. 

"Thanks." She said shyly. 'Wow, he's actually being…decent.'

"Whatever. It wouldn't do if my shard detector got a cold now would it?" 

She rolled her eyes. 'Spoke too soon…' She leaned back against his chest. She sighed. 'This is nice.' She thought. He looked down at her. She had already fallen asleep, a small smile gracing her lips. He grinned and rested his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango yawned sleepily and opened her eyes. She rolled over and found herself face to face with Miroku. 

She wanted to scream, and hit him a few times, but she was too tired. 'Oh well, I'll get him tomorrow.' She rolled over again. The truth was that she wouldn't mind him lying by her, if only he would've asked first. She felt his arm slip around her waist. 'Whatever…just one more slap for him in the morning.' With that, she fell asleep. 

Miroku opened his eyes and looked around. 'Where's Kagome?' He wondered, seeing her empty sleeping bag. He looked down at the sleeping Sango next to him. 'Oh well. I better get up anyway.' He removed his arm, and stood up. From where he was, he had a clear view of the tree Inuyasha and Kagome were in. He walked over to where he knew Inuyasha was. 'Maybe he knows where she is.' He was about to call up to his friend, when he noticed a red bundle in his arms. 'What the…?' He walked directly under him, hoping to get a better look. He saw long black hair and pale skin peeking out of the top of the coat. Inuyasha and Kagome were both smiling contently while they slept. Miroku smiled.

"It's about time." He said to himself. He walked over and leaned his back against a tree opposite them and fell asleep. 

Inuyasha woke with the sun. He looked down at Kagome who was still asleep in his arms. 'She probably won't be awake for another couple of hours I expect. Oh well. I guess her Ankle can wait a little longer.' He looked over the edge of the tree branch. He saw Miroku leaning against a tree a little ways away. 'Aww…I wanted to see him get pounded by Sango…' Kagome turned over in his arms and snuggled into his chest. He laid his head on top of hers. 'Mmm…She's been using that Strawberry shampoo again…' His eyes started to close. 

He was being shaken awake by someone.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, get up!" Kagome whined. She shook him again.

"Mmm…" He tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She sighed and shook him again.

"Wake up!" She stopped shaking him and looked down. "Sorry Sango! He won't wake up! Inuyasha! Get up! We're all packed and Miroku and Sango are waiting!"

His eyes shot open. 'Crap! They're awake! God, this is embarrassing…how could I have let myself fall asleep again?' He removed one arm from Kagome's waist and jumped down landing gracefully on the ground, Kagome beside him. 

"Finally." Sango smiled happily at them. "You know, it's about time you two got together!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. 

"Got together?" They said in unison. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha looked the other way.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Shut up monk! She was only sleeping with me because I insisted!" 'Wait, that didn't come out right…' "What I mean is, the ground was too uncomfortable."

"And a tree was any better? You know, you don't have to make excuses. I think it's great you two are together." Miroku smiled. 

"It's not like that!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Um…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"What?" He said gruffly.

"Your arm…"

He looked at his arm that was still around her waist and quickly removed it.

"Ahh!" She started to fall, her Ankle not able to support her. Inuyasha caught her mid fall.

"Thanks." She turned redder.

Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded like, "Weak Humans."

-_- "What was that?" Kagome asked flatly. 

O_O "Nothing! Anyway, you obviously can't walk on your own. I guess that means I'll have to carry you." Miroku grinned and Inuyasha hit him over the head with his free hand. 

"Come on Kagome." He scooped her up bridal style. 

Miroku and Sango grabbed the bags and Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome fell behind. Miroku looked over his shoulder at them. 

"They make a cute couple don't they?" Miroku whispered to Sango. Inuyasha heard him, but pretended not to notice. He kind of liked the sound of that. Sango looked back. Kagome was trying not to look at anyone, and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha was looking straight ahead, trying not to look too happy. Sango grinned and turned back around. She nodded. She was unaware that Miroku had moved closer to her while she wasn't looking. His hand inched around to her backside...

An earsplitting shriek followed by a loud *****SMACK! THUD, THUD, THUD* and, "PERVERT!", shattered the silence. Inuyasha and Kagome looked ahead of them where a very, very pissed-off Sango was stomping off, slinging her boomerang over her shoulder, and a barely-conscious Miroku stood, looking pleased with himself, sporting a bright red hand print on his cheek, along with three large lumps on his head. He looked over his shoulder at them. Inuyasha and Kagome were both glaring at him. 

"What?" He asked innocently, and continued walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you like it? It's kind of sketchy, but I thought it was ok. Anyway, please review. I have like ten other fics started, but it seems like every time I start one, I get an idea for a new one! Oh well. Buh-bye! ^_^ Oh! Don't forget to check out that series! I promise you'll like it!

~¤~ Polishing Stars ~¤~ 

P.S. REVIEW!!!!! And, if you want, you can reach me on yahoo instant messenger at: 

Polishing_stars_2003

Thanks!!! Bye!!!


End file.
